


Betty Cooper's Day Off

by BettyJones



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyJones/pseuds/BettyJones
Summary: Betty Cooper desperately needs a day off, so she goes to the Jones' trailer for an escape.





	Betty Cooper's Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I've posted. It's short and very fluffy. Hope you enjoy! X

It was 8:30 AM. The first bell at Riverdale High was ringing, but Betty wasn’t there. She was walking up the front steps to Jughead’s trailer, dangling the spare key he had given her from one hand and holding her pale blue backpack in the other. She had emptied out all her textbooks and folders and instead had her phone, a book, a pair of joggers, a lunch, and some teabags. She needed a day off, but her own home wouldn’t have been any better than school. It was really her home that she needed a break from. Or rather her family. Besides, Alice Cooper wouldn’t let her stay home and tarnish her perfect attendance record. So that morning she had packed her backpack and gotten dressed, telling her mother she was going to school. Instead she had walked straight here and was now unlocking the door, praying FP had already left for work. Another small detail; she hadn’t told Jughead. She feared he would say no or perhaps become even more worried about her home life than he already was. Besides, he would be happily surprised to see her when he got home.  
“Hello.” Betty called out as she stepped inside the trailer. “Anyone home?” No reply. She sighed in relief. She had been worried that she would have to explain herself to FP. She went straight for the bathroom to change into the comfy clothes she had brought. As she was pulling on her light gray sweatpants she realized she hadn’t brought a T-shirt. Betty wandered into the bedroom and pulled open the door of the closet, planning on stealing Jughead’s S T-Shirt.   
“A-ha!” She exclaimed, pulling the soft gray bundle of fabric out from under a pile of flannels. She held it up to her nose and breathed in the scent. She smiled. It smelled like him. She peeled off her hot pink sweater and pulled the T-Shirt over her head before setting of for the kitchen.   
She stopped in the living room to retrieve the teabags and then went to grab a mug from the kitchen. She opened a few cabinets looking for a teapot, but she was already pretty sure they didn’t have one. She poured some water into her cup and popped it in the microwave to heat up. She leaned against the kitchen counter, her head pressed against one of the light green cabinets. She smiled a little when she realized that it was the same cabinet Jughead had pressed her up against only a few months ago. So much had happened since then. The microwave dinged loudly, snapping her out of her thoughts. She pulled out the mug and plopped in a bag of peppermint tea. She walked into the living room and fell back against the couch. She pulled the coffee table closer to her and set the mug down before grabbing one of the blankets on the back of the couch and spreading it over herself. She pulled the book she had brought with her out of her backpack. The signed copy of Beloved by Toni Morrison that Jughead had given to her for Christmas. It always brought a smile to her face. It was one of the best gifts she had ever received. She opened it up and read for nearly an hour before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

 

Betty finally arose from her slumber around one. She yawned and blinked a few times, eyes adjusting to the early afternoon sunlight seeping in through the blinds. Her stomach grumbled. She lazily pulled the brown paper bag out of her backpack and opened it up, taking out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She pulled out her phone. Four messages. The first three were from Jughead.  
Betts are you alright? I didn’t see you in first period. From 9:45 AM. Then another an hour later.  
Betty? Where are you? Are you sick? Then one last one from half an hour ago.  
Betty, why aren’t you responding to my texts? I’m getting really worried. Please text me back. Betty felt a pang of guilt for making him worry this way. The very last one was from Veronica.  
Hey girl, are you alright? Jughead’s been spiraling all morning because you’re not responding to his texts. He almost called your mom. Betty’s eyes bulged a little at the last sentence. That would’ve been a disaster. She texted Jughead back immediately.   
I’m fine. No need to worry. I’m sorry I haven’t been responding to your texts, I fell asleep. I’ll meet you at your trailer right after school, okay? She added the last part to make sure he didn’t go by her house and accidentally reveal to her mom that she ditched. She knew he would be more than a little confused, but it would be fine. She could explain later. Now she just needed an excuse for her mom so that she could stay the night at Jughead’s, assuming he’d want her too. That was the easiest part of her plan.   
Sleeping at Veronica’s tonight. We have a test to study for on Monday. See you in the morning. XO. She was sure to add something about studying so that her mother wouldn’t question it. Now Betty just had to wait for Jughead to come back. Two and a half hours. She had virtually nothing to do. She tried turning on the TV, but it was broken. She decided to just get to the end of the book. Although it was her favorite, she got bored after a little over an hour. Finally she gave up and made another cup of peppermint tea and just sat on a chair looking out the window. The trailer park wasn’t exactly scenic, but there was something soothing about watching the still quiet of it. She had lost track of time when she heard the door open. Jughead’s blank expression instantly turned into a smile when he saw her.   
“Betty, finally. I was so worried about you.” He looked utterly relieved. She stood up and the blanket wrapped around her shoulders fell to the ground in a heap. She walked over to him and planted a gentle kiss on his lips.   
“I missed you too.” She whispered, wrapping her arms around him. He pulled her close and rested his chin on her head.  
“Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy to see you, but…why are you here exactly?” He asked. She hesitated. She hadn’t thought about what she would say to him.   
“I needed a day away. Away from everything. Things are so bad at home I just…..I just needed to escape.” She felt a lump in her throat.”I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I don’t know why. I guess I was just kinda scared you would say no, and I really, really needed a day away.”   
“Hey,” said Jughead, pulling back so he could look at her, holding onto her arms. His brows were furrowed and he looked slightly hurt. “If you ever need to get away, you can always come here. No matter what. I’m always here, and so is the trailer, whenever you need it.” Betty smiled and wiped away a tear.   
“Thank you.” She croaked, pulling him back into her. He gently lifted her face to his, kissing her softly on the lips. He walked them back to the couch and they sat down next to each other. Betty rested her head on his shoulder, pressing in close. Jughead’s brows were still furrowed with worry as her words echoed in his head. He wanted to fix it all for her. Her mom, Chic, hell, the whole town. But he didn’t know how. He looked over at her. Her eyes were closed. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. At that her eyes popped open and she gave him a tired smile before pulling his face to hers. They kissed gently for a moment before Jughead began kissing her harder, her lips parting to let his tongue in. She climbed on top of him and he leaned back until they were lying down on the old yellow couch. Just as Betty began slipping off his denim jacket, the door swung open. Betty rolled off of Jughead quickly and clutched his arm as he shot up in alarm.   
“Oh, sorry to interrupt you two. Just coming home to change.” Said FP, visibly trying to suppress a smile when seeing their embarrassment at what he had walked in on. Betty and Jughead’s cheeks turned as red as the logo on FP’s Pop’s uniform.   
“Where’re you going?” Asked Jughead, trying to act casual.  
“The Whyte Wyrm. Don’t have to work tomorrow so I’m getting drinks with the boys.” He replied. Betty noticed Jughead frown slightly at FP’s mention of drinking. “Probably won’t be home until tomorrow morning.” He added. Jughead nodded as FP headed into the bedroom to change. Betty and Jughead just sat there in awkward silence, waiting for him to leave. He finally emerged a few minutes later.  
“Bye.” He said with a wave. “You two have a good night.” He winked at Jughead.  
“Bye Dad.” Jughead replied, embarrassed. Jughead turned to Betty the second the door finally shut. “So, are you spending the night?” He asked with a mischievous smile.  
“I already texted my mom I was sleeping at Veronica’s, so I’m good to stay here.” She paused. “Should we pick up where we left off?” She added with a smirk. Jughead grinned as he gripped her waist and pulled her down so she was lying on top of him on the couch again.  
“Anything on Betty Cooper’s day off.”


End file.
